dragon_ball_super_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Yen
Yen is the strongest fighter from Universe 1. He serves as one of the main antagonists for the Secondary Universal Tournament due to his incredible power. Yen's fighting ability is similar to Ultra Instinct, being able to avoid and block almost all of his opponent's attacks during the tournament and with this, he also has outstanding strength similar to Jiren. Furthermore, throughout the tournament, he discovers a technique which allows him to conjure several balls of spiritual energy that float behind him (maximum 4) with the ability to activate these to attack his opponents. Origin Yen is Universe 1's prized possession. Yen was born and raised on a planet similar to Earth. Winning the Contest of Mortals, Yen was able to travel to the Realm of the Kais and tap into his terrifying true potential...This later catches the interest of Iwan and his angel Awamo. Awamo then had spent 15 Earth years training Yen to harness his potential and transform it into God Ki. It is suspected that Yen has another variation of the Ultra Instinct technique. Goku meets Yen at the exhabition before the Second Universal Tournament. The Grand Priest suggests that the winner of the first universe have an exhabition against the strongest of the remaining universes. Thus, Yen fights with Android 17. After 17 couldn't strike once, Goku steps in and challenges Yen. Power Yen has strength similar to Jiren the Gray. During their match, Jiren and Yen seemed to be equal in strength. However, both fighters were yet to unleash their full might and Yen gained advantage due to his immense ability to avoid attacks, much like Ultra Instinct. However, Jiren gains a power-up known as Full Focus Jiren. This version of Jiren was able to combat Ultra Instinct due to an increased focus of accuracy and power. Besides from physical strength, Yen has a grandmaster-level of agility, being able to avoid all attacks from Super Saiyan Blue Goku, Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta and Ultimate Mystic Gohan. He was then able to use his strength with such speed, easily disposing of them. He later gains another ability known as Orbs of Fury which allows him to harness multiple, insanely deadly energy spheres beside and above him. He sets these orbs on multiple fighters, eliminating them from the tournament which causes Goku and Jiren to temporarily team up. When fighting Android 17 in the exhabition, the Gods of Destruction were able to sense fierce energy from Yen's body, with the Grand Priest complimenting Anato for his training. Appearance Yen's appearance is similar to that of Super Buu. He has no clothing on the upper half of his body and wears a set of sandstone coloured bottoms. His skin-colour is a dark gray and he has short brunette hair. He is slightly taller than Goku. Tournament of Power 2 During the second tournament, Yen is targeted by several powerful foes. His fight match is with Jiren where Jiren is unable to hit Yen. Jiren is saved by Toppo and they flee whilst Yen awaits his next opponent. Goku and Vegeta both are eager to face Yen after witnessing Android 17's defeat. They both launch an attack but Yen dodges and counters each attack, single-handedly defeating Perfected Super Saiyan Blue Goku and Vegeta without powering up in a fantastic fighting sequence. Yen spares them both as he saves one of his team-members. It is later revealed that Yen wanted to witness more of Goku and Vegeta's power before discarding them. Jiren recovers and goes into a focused state as it's revealed that this is Universe 11's ultimate attack. In his focused state, Jiren is able to awaken whilst focused, transforming him into Full Focus Jiren. This version of Jiren hunts Yen but they still seem to be similar in power, even with Jiren's new transformation. However, Jiren manages to land a few deadly attacks. Yen begins to counter Jiren's new form and pushes him to the end of the arena. Goku appears and uses Instant Transmission to take Yen to the other side of the Arena, saving Jiren. Goku then travels to Jiren's location and suggests a temporary team-up. Jiren accepts and they both face Yen. Both Jiren and Goku are unable to defeat Yen, causing Jiren to be eliminated. Mastered Ultra Instinct kicks in whilst fighting Yen and Goku showcases his power. Finally, Goku and Yen go toe to toe with an even amount of fighting ability. MUI Goku drives Yen's new ability known as the Orbs of Fury which he incorporates into his punches, defeating Goku in his MUI form. Goku escapes once again and spends some time recovering. Meanwhile, Vegeta activates Ultra Instinct for the first time in the tournament. Yen's final battle is with Goku and Vegeta. MUI Goku and MUI Vegeta fuse to make Master Ultra Instinct Vegito and both Yen and Vegito give their all. Vegito is finally able to eliminate Yen. Due to the elimination, the Grand Priest decides to ban fusion in the tournament. However, an extremely deadly foe still stands from Universe 12 and Hit from Universe 6 has a new ability! Goku and Vegeta's fusion into Vegito whilst in Ultra Instinct had increased their power upon defusing. Using Vegito's intellect, Goku and Vegeta work to stabilize their Super Saiyan forms in Ultra Instinct.